Adding To The Noise
by MarlyCook
Summary: Rory moved to a big city and knows no one. What happens when she has to room with four other guys? What happens when she falls for one of them? Total AU. Lit.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Rory, Jess, Tristan, or the lyrics to the song. The song is "Adding To The Noise" by Switchfoot. However, I do own Leo and Dill. _

**A/N: **_Okay, so I just wanted to try a new story, again! Do not fret, I just updated __Feelings I Never Told__ and I am working on an update for __In Love With My Best Friend's Boyfriend__. Anyways, I was watching the show "About a Girl" and I suddenly got this idea. If there is any other stories like this, I am sorry. I only read Literati and I didn't see one like this. So the only thing you must know is that Rory has never met Jess Mariano or Tristan Dugrey._

**Special thanks to my BETA, Cat! (with a C, lol) **

_

* * *

_

_\What's it gonna take to slow us down?/ Let the silence spin us around?/__

* * *

__**What have I gotten my self into?**__ Rory asked herself as she stepped into the house she is now sharing with four other guys that she has never met. It was her first year out of Yale and she was living in Philadelphia, working at __**The Philadelphia Inquirer**_

_Once she moved here, she discovered that she couldn't possibly afford to live by herself in this fast-paced; expensive city. So she met this guy named Dill. He said one of his room mates had just moved out and they had a spare room. Of course, he warned her that there were already four boys living there. _

_Rory was skeptical about living with these guys, but after she had talked to Dill a bit more she decided it was better than living in the streets. She was going to move in the next day. And the rent was very little since they were splitting between five people. _

_Rory walked into the bedroom that was now hers and set down the last box from her car. She already missed her mom and that crazy town she was raised in and had become familiar with. She missed New Haven, too. And Paris who still called her constantly. _

_She opened up the first box that was sitting beside an empty dresser. She pulled out a picture and ran her hand over the smooth wooden frame. Then her fingers skimmed over the middle and over a man's face. She bit her lip and blinked back the tears that were sure to fall. _

_Logan. Her boyfriend for three years whom she was convinced she was in love with. He proposed to her and wanted her to move to California with him. She couldn't be that far from her mother and her dream job, there was nothing in California for her. She tried to still be with him and do the long distance relationship thing, but he refused saying he didn't want to move back. He wanted to move forward. _

_Now that she looked back she understood what he meant. They'd tried the long distance thing, it worked but it was hard. This was the best for both of them. When she gave him the ring back she felt a sense of regret, but it was soon washed away by a wave of relief. _

_She put the picture on the nightstand and pulled the other frames out of the box. There were some of her and Lane, her best friend. Three of her and her mother, Lorelai and one of her, her dad, her mom, and her grandparents on her graduation day. _

_Rory heard a light knock on her door and she turned around to see and guy with dark hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen. They looked like the elixir of her life, coffee._

"_Hi," he said, smirking a bit._

"_Hi, I'm Rory." She smiled and tugged on her sweater._

"_Jess," he replied, in a deep husky voice that made her tingle from head to toe._

"_I'm your new room mate," Rory said, at loss of words. She couldn't help but stare at him. She would have agreed to live here much sooner if she knew that someone that looked like him would be living here. _

"_Figured." Jess smirked, "Need help?"_

"_Oh, uh, sure … I mean you don't have to help, but you are more than welcome to," she said to him as he was walking over to one of her boxes and lifting it onto the bed. He tore the silver tape off and opened the box in one swift motion. She watched him and the way his arms flexed when he lifted something heavy or put a lot of force onto one thing. _

_He looked up at her and caught her staring, causing her to blush. Smirking, he went back to getting everything out of boxes. _

"_Have you met anyone besides me and Dill?" He asked her, looking up and finally getting a good look at her. No doubt she was pretty, but she also looked so innocent and fragile. _

"_No, I haven't met the other two. What are they like?" Rory hung up her clothes in the walk-in closet that she was very happy to have. _

"_Well, as you could probably already tell Dill is the kind gentleman, Tristan is the cocky; arrogant one, Leo is the crazy one, and I am the …" He pondered a bit, trying to think of what word could describe him._

"_Rebel without a cause," a guy finished his sentence for him and walked over to Rory, "Hi, and my name's Tristan. You are?" _

"_Rory," she smiled at him and hung up her favorite black blouse. _

"_Jess here isn't scaring you away, is he?" Tristan smirked at Jess and then looked at Rory with a smile on his face._

"_Oh, no, of course not," Rory said. _

"_We've never lived with a girl before." Jess shoved his hands in his pockets and then added, "So he doesn't quite know how to act." _

"_Ha. Ha." Tristan retorted, rolling his eyes. "Rory, if you need anything just come get me … my room is three doors down from yours."_

"_I will remember that." Rory smiled and watched him walk out._

"_He's the biggest flirt in the county." Jess smirked and unpacked the last box for her._

"_I'll watch out when I am around him, then. Thanks for the heads up," she laughed and closed the door to her closet, "And for the help." _

_He nodded, "No problem. See you later, Rory." Jess walked out of her room and Rory let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding._

_This was going to be interesting_ …

* * *

**Four Months Later**

Rory walks in the living room and turns off the TV.

"Hey!" Leo shouts, holding a game controller in his hand and a slice of pizza in the other, "I was on level 14!"

"Rory, come on! We've been trying to get to level 14 for two days!" Dill whines, biting off the pepperoni on the pizza.

"Who left the toilet seat up?" Rory asks them, tapping her foot on the hardwood floor.

Leo sighs, "Sorry, Rory."

Rory shakes her head, "This is the third time this week! You used to put it down for me, what happened to that?"

"That was when he had a crush on you, now he likes this girl that works at 'Pizza, Pizza'," Dill says and looks at Leo, smirking.

"That's not true! I was just trying to be nice because Jess told me to. So we wouldn't run you off, then when I got comfortable with you I decided it didn't matter," Leo says, wiping the grease from the pizza on the arm of the couch.

"Ew, Leo! Come on, that's it we need to have a talk … Jess! Tristan! Get in here!" Rory sits down on the black recliner and waits for them to walk out.

"What is this all about?" Jess asks, shutting his door, "I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Well, slut of the night is just going to have to wait, okay?" Rory rolls her eyes and waits for Tristan to come in from his room.

Tristan walks in and sits beside Dill, taking a slice of pizza from the box, "Okay, begin."

"For the last four months I have tolerated living here in a pig sty. But, now that I am comfortable with you guys and know you won't kick me out I have to say something. We need to keep this place just a little clean, okay?" Rory bites her lip, waiting for someone to say something.

"Okay," Jess says, shrugging. "I'll do laundry, Leo you clean the bathroom, Dill you do the kitchen, Tristan you clean the living room, and Rory you can just organize everything. And we will all be responsible for our room. Better?"

"Uh … yeah," Rory nods, shocked.

"Thank you, now I am going back to … what did I say her name was?"

"Kat," Leo replies and turns the TV back on.

"Yeah, Kat, I'm going back to her. And Leo, remember to leave the toilet seat down for Rory." Jess smirks and walks back in his room.

"So, are we done here?" Tristan asks, looking at Rory.

"I guess so," she replies, and walks back into her room. She shuts the door and picks up her cell phone, dialing the number that is oh so familiar to her.

"Hello offspring," Lorelai sings into the phone.

"Kat," Rory says in a monotone voice.

"Regular prostitute name, huh? What is that? Third girl this week?" Lorelai asks, her chipper voice now sounding sympathetic.

"Yup," Rory replies throwing her socks in the top drawer.

"Rory, honey, maybe you should go out. I mean, ever since Logan—," Lorelai starts, but Rory quickly cuts her off.

"Can we not mention his name?"

"Ever since he-who-cannot-be-name, you haven't dated. It's starting to worry mommy, because it's been about six months," Lorelai sighs, sitting down inside the Inn.

"We dated for three years mom. Okay? Three years, that's not something you just get over." Rory sits on her bed and opens up her notebook.

"Don't give me that, Rory. You have been over it. That is just a lame excuse, because honestly, you want Jess."

"No I do not! Why did I even bother calling you? Call me when you are not trying to be a psychiatrist." Rory hangs up and sighs. She thinks about what her mother said and grabs her coat. Tonight, she was going out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is just a starter. I kind of like the idea of this story. Maybe it seems rushed a bit, but I don't think so. If I didn't do this it would have been boring. And just remember she has been here for four months, so yes she has already developed feelings for Jess. Review, and tell me what you think! **


End file.
